choroqfandomcom-20200215-history
Norahike
Norahike (Japanese: ノラヒカ Norahika) is a retired racer from the past, and a major character and mentor to the protagonist in Choro-Q HG 4 who currently resides in Brachy. Biography 20 years ago... 20 years ago, Poqui resident Norahike was a big fan of the Grand Prix and wanted to partake in them. However, he would always be picked on for being too slow and because he wasn't rich enough. Grand Prix racing was left to the Nyaky Town nobles. However, Norkia was one person who believed that Norahike had talent and they would spend hours after the race talking about how to "attack the corners." They became really close friends and Norahike found himself able to race against and alongside her. Eventually the two, along with Otto, would end up racing at the Grand Prix, becoming known as the 3 Leading Men. Before the race, Norahike and Norkia got into an argument and Norahike said he would apologize after the race. Tragedy struck and Norkia lost control and exploded on the High Speed Oval, ending her life. Norahike and Otto both ended up abandoning the Grand Prix altogether and Norahike assumed full responsibility for Norkia's death. Norahike occasionally goes to the same exact spot of the crash to place flowers in tribute of the great friend he lost. After leaving the Grand Prix life behind, Norahike joined the Extreme Cup, a race with no rules and no safety regulations. He felt more comfortable there and says it's the only ways he was able to make ends meet. He also took on the role of training Ania to become a Grand Prix racer, Ania's father claiming girls should not be racing in the Grand Prix. Norahike was able to convince Ania's father to allow her to race. Depressingly, he said that "Training you was my only purpose in life those days." Norahike also has a grudge against Otto, even though he claimed responsibility. He also left Poqui Town to move over to Brachy Town where he meets the protagonist. The Protagonist and Barat Soon after leaving the Grand Prix, Norahike notices the protagonist's activities in racing but makes no comment on them. After breaking up the Tough Chicks, he then gives the protagonist handy racing tips. He also gives the protagonist a training invitation for "Norahike's Harsh Coaching" if he/she has lost the Wonder Cup at least twice. He will then give the protagonist the Lucky Charm Item. During the story, he will tell the about his past, explaining his relation with Otto and Norkia. Once the has won the Grand Prix against Otto, Norahike will leave the celebration early and appears in the credits heading towards a mountain. He will then message the stating that he has left on a journey and will send the the Shining Piston item. Quotes *"You must be the new racer, {Protagonist}! I'll be watching your racing!" *"What happened at the race!?" Think about 'why' you lost! Your driving won't work! Sharpen your senses!!" *"Your driving was outstanding. Keep up the good work!" *"Well done. But your time needs improvement. Attack the turn!" *"You seem worried. You haven't been to Letoba's Cafe yet? You really should! Letoba's Cafe is near the water fountain in Brachy town." *"It's you, {Protagonist}. What's with the glum face? "You haven't challenged Eskan yet? You can't join a team yet. He's in front of Brachy School." *"What's with the glum face? You haven't challenged Draoga yet? You can't join a team yet. He's at the Poqui hang-out." *"It's you, {Protagonist}. How's racing? You haven't won 3rd place 3 times in the Holiday Cup? You can't join a team yet. Hurry up and achieve the goal!" *"You seem worried. You haven't met Zeltaf yet? You can't join a team yet. Zeltaf lives in the northeast of Poqui." *"It's you, {Protagonist}. Are you stressed out? In that case, just drive! Drive, drive, and drive!! Let's see, try driving 100 kQm!" *"What's with the glum face? You haven't done the street race against Barat? Challenge your rival! And make sure you win!! He's waiting at the water fountain in Poqui!" *"It's you, {Protagonist}. How's racing? You haven't won 3rd place in all of the Holiday Cup races? You can't join a team yet. Hurry up and achieve your goal!" *"How's racing? You haven't raced in all Beginner and Holiday Cup races? You can't join a team yet. Hurry up and achieve your goal!" *"It's you, {Protagonist}. I was waiting for you! With your skills now, you'll do fine as a pro. Go to a team first. Then challenge them to a tryout. Ranolfka is in Brachy, Pomnik in Poqui, and Sovass in Nyaky." *"Oh, it's you. You don't read letters, huh? Read them, and if you still don't understand, come again." *"Good timing. I'll give you this. It should help you in racing." *"Good to see you. So you will let me train you? Let's start." *''(Over taken by the protagonist) "Wow, you're in high gear!" *(Over taken by the protagonist) "Race like that in the actual race!" *(Passes the protagonist)'' "You're doing a lot better!" *''(Passes'' the protagonist)' "You, dummy!" ' *''(Passes ''the protagonist)' "You, idiot!"' *''(Passes the protagonist)' "Yes! That's it!" ' *(If the protagonist failed the lesson) "Come on! What's wrong! At this rate, you're way off from racing at the Grand Prix. Do you want to try again?" *''(If the protagonist failed the lesson and answer yes)'' "That's it! Good answer! Ok, let's start." *''(If the protagonist failed the lesson and answer no)'' "If you get into a slump, come back! I'll train you again." *''(If the protagonist passed the lesson)'' "You did it! With your skill, you can win the next race! Here, take this with you. See you later!" *'''Norahike: "Oh, it's you. What's up?" :: Protagonist: "Umm, aren't you the powerful racer of Poqui?" : Norahike: '"What are you saying out of the blue? Where did you hear that?" :: '''Protagonist: '"Would you tell me the story?" : 'Norahike: '"No! ...but you won't give up huh?" : (Flashback to 20 years ago) "It was a long time ago. At first, racing was for rich nobles. I was poor, so I was made fun of in the world of racing. I was especially angry at the racing nobles. They treated me like trash. Ladies couldn't race either. Old mind-set was dominant. But that's not the case anymore. One of the racing nobles did not look down on me. That was Norkia.' After the race he said, "Your driving skill is a world-class level. Continue racing'. He gave me the courage. That's why I was able to continue racing. I had no friends, but I talked with Norkia after the races. We talked until dawn about how to attack cornering, and also the timing. We especially argued about how to beat Otto'. Talking to him improved my records, and I was doing pretty good, aiming to reach Otto. There were no teams at the time, so the 3 of us battled in the Grand Prix." : (Flashback to after Norkia's death) "But I changed after Norkia died. I lost confidence in racing. And for some reason, Otto also disappeared. From the beginning, he was a silent loner among the nobles. The reason he left is unknown. On my part, I lost interest in racing, and I cared about nothing, After that, I entered the Tough Races to earn a living. It's a rough race without rules, Setups, obstructions or anything. But it was perfect for someone in despair. I felt comfortable there." :(Flashback to the present) "Yes, I'm the one who ran away from racing." ::'''Protagonist: "Aren't you frustrated!?" :Norahike: "I lost my friend and racing. I should be frustrated." ::Protagonist: "Then why!?" :Norahike: "Don't worry about me, worry about yourself! I want you to leave for today." *''(In the church cutscene with Ania)'' Ania:' "Hi, uncle. It's been awhile. What made you call me here?" ::'Norahike: "Ha ha ha, you look great!" :Ania: "Of course. But you're no longer interested in me. It's about that, right?" ::Norahike: "So you can see right through me. Yes, I wanted to ask your opinion." :Ania "You trained the racer, right? The racer has an aptitude. Only you could have done it." ::Norahike: "Good. I'm relieved to hear that." :Ania: "It brings back memories when you put everything into me." ::Norahike: "Was that so? Training you was my only purpose in life those days. I cared about nothing. But you gave me hope to live. I appreciate it." :Ania: "Oh, uncle. I have to thank you. I was glad you convinced my dad, who said girls shouldn't be racing. Thanks to you, I love racing now. But are you thinking about Otto?" ::Norahike: "..." :Ania: "I knew it. You're going to hit him once more." ::Norahike: "No..." :Ania: "You shouldn't use people for your own revenge." ::Norahike: "Umm, I don't mean to, ...well, maybe so. I might still be thinking about it." : Ania: "Well, it's all up to you." :: Norahike: "Excuse me for today. Thank you." : Ania: "I had a great time, too." Trivia *Even after Norahike has left on his journey, he will still send the protagonist Birthday gifts. He will also become unavailable to gain items from once he has left. *Both Norahike and Norkia are based on classic Ferrari racing vehicles, the 156 F1 and the 250 GTO, respectively. Category:Characters Category:Choro-Q HG 4 Category:Brachy Category:Male Choro-Q Category:Choro-Q HG 4 Characters